As Sweet as Christmas Pie
by Applewhack
Summary: After The FlimFlam Brothers got a job in Manehattan, how will Applejack and Flim cope without each other? Especially during the winter months, will they return? Or will they continue to be salesponies in the city?
1. I'm Missing You

_**ATTENTION: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO MY STORY 'AS SWEET AS APPLE PIE', IF YOU HAVE NO READ THAT STORY PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS ONE AS THE PLOT WILL BE CONFUSING.**_

I've been heavily requested to do a sequel to my FlimJack story 'As Sweet As Apple Pie', so why not? Consider it my Christmas present to you!  
>I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had to re-watch the MLP episodes with Flim &amp; Flam and re-read my original story to get the gist of it, I hope I'm not too rusty!<br>Another thing you may notice, I re-made the cover to look nearly exact to the ASAP cover but with a Christmas theme, I thought it was a nice touch.

Without further ado, let's begin!

* * *

><p><span><strong>I'm Missing You<strong>

Applejack was laying in her room, she had just finished apple bucking with Big Mac and she was extremely exhausted.  
>It's always busy at Sweet Apple Acres at Christmas time, a lot of ponies want apples for their Christmas dinner, it's almost as bad as the cider season,<br>though this time there were no Flim Flam brothers to battle with this time.

**[Applejack's POV]**

I sighed as I looked out the window.

"I wonder how Flim is doin'..." I closed my eyes and had flashbacks of when Flim was with me.  
>Like, when we went on our first date, our first<em> kiss<em>, when he helped me find Applebloom...Oh how ah miss 'im!

"Applejack?" A little Filly's voice called outside of my room.

I turned around to see my little sister who was wearing her characteristic pink bow.

"Oh, hey Applebloom" I greeted my sister with a smile. I noticed her face drop and I grew worried.

"Bloom? Are you okay sugercube?"

She sniffed and looked at me.

"Yeah. I just miss uncle Flim and Flam. Will they be back for Christmas sis?" She asked hopefully.

I didn't want to tell 'er no, but what should ah say?  
>I looked at my sister and my smile faded, instead I had the same dreaded facial expression she did. I galloped towards her and put my hoof around her.<p>

"Ah don't know! Ah miss him so much sis!" I sobbed. "Ah'd do anythin' for them to come home!" I sobbed some more and suddenly stopped.  
>"But...it's for their own good. They're makin' good money out there in Manehattan, they'll be back to visit, ah'm sure of it sis."<p>

Applebloom started to form a smile again. "You're right sis! You always are!"

Ah just hope I'm right too, sis.

* * *

><p><strong>[Flims POV]<strong>

The company I work for is amazing. It has great pay, I'm with my brother and we're now professional cons- salesponies! It would be better if Applejack was here.  
>Although we got called her for cider, it's actually all around an apple company!<p>

Maybe applejack should work here too, but I know she would rather be bucking at Sweet Apple Acres. I sat in my trailer, waiting for the next show to come on, the boss made us create a new product for the winter season, it's okay, not as good as the squeezy, but Flam sure likes to make the recipe of apples and beetroot.  
>Like we did with our cider, we have to sing and dance for our product to work, our advertising seems to be going well so far, we've sold quite a lot.<p>

Oh come _**on** _Flim! Stop talking to yourself and notice the reality:_ you miss Applejack_. Nothing is the same without her, even the sight of apples makes you sad, especially at this time of year!  
>I hear a knock at me door, I trot over and answer to see a tall stallion who looks exactly like me with a red mustache. It was my twin sibling Flam.<p>

"Hello there, brother of mine!" I greeted my other half as I always did, he greeted back kindly and he checked himself out in the mirror and played with his stashe.

"We will be on in a few minutes." Flam said referring to our show. "I hear that we have an important visitor here tonight."

My eyes jolt up, in hope that it's the apples.

"Is it-" I attempted to guess but I soon got interrupted.

"No Flim, it's not the apples, I'm _sorry_." He apologized.  
>"...However, I hear it's someone from Ponyville, someone with authority, that's just the rumours though."<p>

I smiled. "Well then, we'll just have to keep an eye out won't we, oh brother of mine?"

"We will indeed, oh dear brother." We both laughed as we exited my trailer and walked out front, we saw a poster that says:

**THE FLIM FLAM BROTHERS PRESENT THEIR NEW PRODUCT TO THE PUBLIC, THE FLIM FLAM MIRACLE CURATIVE TONIC!**  
><span><strong><em>Starting 8pm-8:30pm.<em>**  
><strong>DON'T MISS OUT ON AN OPPORTUNITY OF A LIFETIME!<strong>

* * *

><p>Quite a short chapter, I apologize, but hey, it's better than nothing, no?<br>I will be updating tomorrow, and perhaps on Christmas. Please review and tell me how I'm doing! :)


	2. Back to Ponyville

**Yikes, sorry for not writing for a few days, with Christmas and all, I got busy, anyway, back to updates!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back to Ponyville<strong>

The Flim Flam brothers were halfway through the performance with their assistant, Silver Shill, their boss assigned them with Silver Shill so they could trick ponies into believing and buying their tonic, what the ponies didn't know is that the tonic was nothing more than apples and beet leaves.

"...And that's why you're so lucky! We have the thing for you! Just come on up we've always got some moooore!"  
>"The Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic!"<p>

They danced, kicking their hoofs with Silver Shill, like they were on Broadway.

"I won't need these crutches to dance out the dooor!"

Silver Shill sang while tossing his fake crutches away and taking a deep breath and wiping his sweat with his straw-hat.

Silver Shill was a silver pony with a dark grey mane and typically wore large glasses, worn overalls and a tatty straw hat, he was also considered shy even though he performed with the brothers, he gets cowardly when approached and is afraid of failing Flim and Flam.

After every show Silver Shill would go to backstage and awaits his next order from Flim and Flam, this time however he got greeted by Flim and Flam's boss.

Flim and Flam walked backstage happily, and as soon as they saw their boss they stopped immediately.

"Hello fellas. Great show tonight don't you think?" The pony in front of the brothers was a tall grey mare, normally having a grim face and had a stubble, he was a unicorn and usually wore a tuxedo.

"Why of course, you are dealing with the Flim Flam brothers after all!" Flim said arrogantly and looked at his brother.

"What Flim mean to say is, it's all due to your amazing product sir!" Flam stepped in.

"Right." Flim corrected himself and stared at his brother.

"Well, I have excellent news, boys."

"What is it?" Flim and Flam said simultaneously.

"You two are going to be taking a visit."

"Where?" Silver Shill spoke up.

"Ponyville."

Flim and Flam looked at each other and grinned.

"Sounds wonderful, doesn't it, oh brother of mine?" Flam asked Flim.

"Oh, it sounds superb brother!" Flim said excitedly.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? I need you to appeal my tonic to the ponies of Ponyville." The Boss ordered.

"Should be no problem at all! I mean we already con- sold them our items before!" Flim blurted.

"You leave in five minutes. Pack your things boys. Oh, and take Shill with you."

"M-me?" Silver muttered.

"Why of course! We will need our little apprentice to sell that tonic!" Flim squeezed Silver Shill.

The three of them set off into Manehattan and searched for a cab to the train station to get to Ponyville.

_"I'm coming Applejack."_

* * *

><p>At Sweet Apple Acres, the apples are having trouble with supplying apples.<p>

"Applebloom, how's the apple sellin' goin'?" Applejack yelled at Applebloom.

"Not good sis! We're runnin' out quicker than the cider! How's the buckin' goin'?" She yelled back.

"Not good y'all. We just haven't got enough apples!" She answered back in distress.

"Nope." Big Mac added.

"Where in tarnation is Granny?" Applejack shouted.

"I dunno sis!" Applebloom replied.

Granny Smith came running in as fast as she could and looked startled.

"Granny?" AJ, AB and Big Mac muttered together.

"Y'all might wanna see this!" she said sounding worried.

Applejack and the whole of Sweet Apple Acres followed Granny Smith to a theatre full off bright lights and seats.

"_What is this_?" Applejack questioned herself.

A poster of a silhouette of Flim and Flam with their tonic appeared on a mechanical box with a bar on the side that twisted round and round.

Suddenly, the bar got turned by some kind of green magic and the curtains showed a silhouette of Flim and Flam.

"Thank you one and all for your attendance and we promise you your time here will not be spent in vain!"

"In fact we believe this will be the most valuable time you've ever spent!"

The curtains got drawn and the brothers were revealed, they were pointing their hooves upwards and began to start the show.

The crowd gave big happy faces as the town missed the brothers almost as much as AJ and her family, they supplied great products.

Applejack looked at Big Mac, who was also Flam's best friend and they exchanged looks.

"The Flim Flam Brothers?" Applejack said doubtfully. "This should be interestin'."

"Eyup."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that's right, I'm gonna leave you right there! Hope you enjoy the cliffhanger3<strong>  
><strong>In all seriousness, I hope you all had a great Christmas if you celebrate it, and this story will continue even if Christmas is over.<strong>

**Have a good one! Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review!**


	3. The Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic

**Hey. Lookie there, another chapter. I'm feeling kinda down right now so what other better time is there to writing fanfiction right? Maybe it'll make me feel better.**  
><strong>Anyway, on to the reviews:<strong>

**AllowTheUnknown: Ahh! You're right. Thank you for telling me, I'll go fix that ^^  
>Herr Regis: I have big plans for this story, just wait and see :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Flim Flam Miracle Curative Toni<span>c**

**[AJ'S POV]**

_**"**What in tarnation are those two doin' here? Ah thought they were in manehattan..." _Applejack thought to herself.

"As we do know, during these winter months it is quite known to cause sickness and illnesses! Isn't that right brother?"

"Why, you are quite correct oh dear brother of mine, just look at these poor ponies!" Flim replied.

"But! There is no need to fear for we have the remedy for you!"

"And if we haven't caught your attention just yet, an unfortunate phenomenon practically guarantee's that we will!" Flim added.

"A phenomenon? What's that?" Flam asked rhetorically.

"It's a circumstance perceptible by the senses, but in this case, it's the simple fact that..." Flim explained.

"There's ailments all around us in everything we touch and see." Flim started to sing.

"Oh for pete's sake, here we go again!" Applejack mumbled.

"A sickness that lies waiting there in every breath you breathe!"

"Disease will up and grab you as it crawls from land and sea..."

"It's amazing how infected that the natural world and all its things can be!"

_"What are they up to? Ah thought they had finished with all this salespony business... "_

Silver Shill walked up to the stage and did his usual act of pretending to be cured.

"Well, what d'ya know! Their product actually works!" Granny Smith said in shock.

"I don't know y'all, something seems fishy here." Applejack said doubting their product actually works.

"Oh come on AJ! Have faith in Uncle Flim. He is your special some pony after all." Applebloom said wisely.

"Hmm..."

"It can make you shorter, taller, or even grow old!"

"But who'd want that?"

"With just one drink..."

"You can be young again-" Flim and Flam sang together.

"**SOLD**!" Granny Smith interrupted.

Applejack, shocked, looked at Granny Smith in horror.

"Are you as worried as I am?" Applejack turned and asked to Big Mac.

"Eyup."

* * *

><p>After the show, the theatre was empty right as Flim and Flam sold all their tonic they had, they could easily make more with the ingredients they were provided with.<p>

"Flim!" Applejack called.

"Uncle Flam!" Applebloom shouted.

They both ran towards the brothers and jumped on them as they wrapped their hooves around them.

Applejack laughed, along with Flim as they both looked into each other's emerald green eyes and embraced each other with a kiss.

"Ah missed you!" Applejack said with delight.

"I missed you too." Flim replied with a caring tone.

Applejack got off of Flim and stood up straight.

"But...What are y'all doin' here? Aren't you supposed to be in Manehattan?"

Flim looked at Flam and adjusted his bow-tie.

"Well...Uh...W-We got sent back for the holidays! Isn't that right Flam?" Flim lied as sweat fell from his forehead.

"Absolutely brother!" Flam agreed.

"But, what about your new, uh...invention you highly advertised a few moments ago? What's that all about?" Applejack asked curiously.

"Oh...Uh.." Flim struggled to think of a reasonable lie.

"We got sent here by Princess Celestia!" Flam interrupted Flim.

Flim facehoofed and forced a smile.

"That's right! S-she came to Manehattan and requested that I- we, helped make ponies better, she is concerned that her subjects are unwell." Flim said nervously.

"Ah see..." Applejack studied Flim's face for a few moments then decided he was telling the truth. "Well, ah'm glad to have you back!" Applejack smiled warmly.

"And we're glad to be back!" they said simultaneously.

* * *

><p>Applejack, Applebloom, Flim, Flam and Big Mac headed back to Sweet Apple Acres to go to bed, Granny Smith had already headed back after she bought her tonic and was waiting for the others to return.<p>

"Howdy!" Granny Smith greeted.

"Good evening, Granny." Flim said.

"Granny, why did you buy that tonic? You're not sick!" Applejack questioned.

"Well, those brothers said that it would make y'all young again...And ah just feel like ah'm wastin' mah life away by watchin' you do all the work, so ah thought that if ah had the tonic, it would make me be able to help out around the farm again." Granny Smith explained while feeling her aching joints.

"Ah don't know if it'll work, ah don't think there's a tonic in all of Equestria that can make you young again."

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Granny Smith lifted up the tonic and took a sip.

"Well?" Applebloom piped up. "How d'ya feel?"

"Not much different, maybe ah should go to sleep and see how ah feel in the mornin'."

"Great idea, ah could use the rest myself." Applejack agreed.

"Eyup." Big Mac added.

"Flim, Flam, you're gonna have to sleep on the couch tonight, your rooms are under construction, we kinda used them for storage while you were gone." Applejack apologized and headed for her room.

"What are we going to do brother?" Flim asked Flam.

"_Lie._"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Huh, what d'ya know, I do feel better now! The magic of writing XD<strong>

**Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review!**


End file.
